


Harry Potter the Magician with a(n Eye for )Beauty

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's a Forgetful Drunk, Harry's a Interior Designer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Harry Potter has a fairly normal life for a typical 21 year old savior of the world, kinda. When Draco Malfoy decides to spontaneously pop in and pass out, Harry doesn't know what else to do other than help. He is obliged to, however.





	Harry Potter the Magician with a(n Eye for )Beauty

Harry Potter loved his bed. His new one, not the old one that used to be at the Dursleys, or the one at Hogwarts. It was a lovely, queen-sized, newly-made, black, French sleigh bed. The supported mattress was covered in a pretty pastel-violet bed skirt, and a dark green quilt rested on top quite diagonally. There was one pillow covered in a nice blue silk pillow cover, and a giant stuffed bear where the bed met the wall. 

 

He’d redecorated his room at Grimmauld Place, and the decor was mostly purple and green. The gold accents were quite lovely, and never ceased to bring a smile on his face. 

 

He loved his room, he loved his bed, he loved one pillow and a teddy bear. It was enough to keep him happy and kinda sane, and helping his friends get their rooms decorated was very nice, too. 

 

And he’d helped Ginny with her girlfriend’s bedroom, and Blaise with his new condo in New York, and Neville with his personal greenhouse at Hogwarts. They all said he should make a profession with this, and he’d always just smiled and shrugged. They didn’t know that he worked as an interior designer for muggles, and that the price for his style was very high. And what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

 

The thunder crackled outside, sending a shiver racing up his spine. He felt a curling sensation in his cheeks, and realized he was blushing because of the excitement. He giggled, slightly embarrassed at himself, and cracked his neck.

 

His fireplace roared, and Harry scrunched up his lips. His fireplace didn’t roar like that unless someone Floo’ed in.  _ And _ he wasn’t expecting anyone tonight, though only certain people could enter. 

 

He stepped into the living room, just in time to hear a certain Draco Malfoy loopily murmur, “Oh, hello, Potter-  _ hic _ . My fath- _ hic _ \- father will he- _ hic _ -ar about this,” before gracefully landing on the floor, an audible thud echoing around the house. 

 

What.

 

Harry’s mind just blanked for a second, and all he was curious about was why Draco Malfoy was in his living room dressed in a messy outfit that consisted of a very much Muggle flannel and ripped dungarees, and a very much magical wand. And what was that piece of paper practically begging to be noticed in the back pocket of those said dungarees?

 

Harry, having no respect for a person who decided to enter his house and promptly pass out, levitated the paper out of the pocket, and opened it to read- 

 

**_You are Invited to Pansy Parkinson’s House Warming_ **

_ Remember to have a designated Appirator. The host of this partly is gonna be trashed at the end of this event. _   
  


Well. 

 

That explained… Harry looked at the limp body by the floor of the fire place. 

 

A realization crept onto him that he couldn’t leave Malfoy like that all night. Despite their very,  _ very _ , rocky acquaintanceship, his conscious told him to help the poor thing. 

 

Harry scoffed to himself. 

 

Poor thing, sure.

 

He tried a levitation spell on Draco, pouting to himself when he realized that didn’t work, and hoisted him up onto his back. It took a good eleven minutes, seeing as Draco Malfoy, though very easy to hold, wasn’t easy to carry. 

 

Once he got him up, he slowly stumbled towards the direction of his only nicely furnished bedroom, which he was planning on rested. Looks like Malfoy liked to foil his plans, conscious or not.

 

He pulled back the covers, straining under the weight, before trying to lay down the tall man. 

 

This was the awful cliche moment that fate decided to throw at him. Instead of simply rolling over his shoulder, Draco Malfoy crawled sleepily over Harry’s form, pulling him close to his body. 

 

Harry… didn’t know what to do. Here was Draco Malfoy, the supposed cold, Prince of the Slytherins, trapping Harry in a  _ cuddle.  _ If there was something else that screamed cute more than this, Harry wanted to know. 

 

Harry, being the weird person he was, struggled a little, and then snuggled back in, relishing in the warmth he got from his boyfriend before remembering to change Draco out of his party clothes. That took another five minutes, and after, Harry settled back in Draco’s hold.

 

\---

 

"Harry! Where did you put the Floo powder?"

 

"It's in the ceramic jar, love."

 

"Where's the ceramic jar?"

 

"Well, you broke it yesterday, love."

 

"Oh, come  _on._ Again?"

 

"I warned you, and you  _said_ , 'Oh, harry, my love, i promise to try and only have one drink' and look where we are."

 

"But Harry-"

 

"Don't ' _But Harry_ ' me, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i've got a queen bed with one pillow and one teddy bear and the other pillow's just lying on the floor, lol.


End file.
